When Gaara Fell in Love
by bluenostalgia07
Summary: She punched him right on the faCE! "Why didn't you reply to any of my love letters!" And everything changed when she came into the Kazekage's life! About Gaara falling in love...


Ok. I have nothing really to say but HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!! For everyone who loves Gaara like my friend, Sush, ehm….suzie!!!!

IT WAS SOOOOOOOOOOO FULL! The Kazekage's office is sooooooo full of letters! Not just ordinary letters, but L O V E letters! And guess what, it only came from one sender. The red haired kazekage sat on his chair, staring at a whole pile, uhmm….let's use the term mountain, staring at the mountain of letters on top of his desk and more piled together on the floor. Oh, goodness! It was soooo much that you wouldn't dare counting it. Gaara didn't even touch any of it. Some were even scented that the whole room's like a huge flower garden with so much scents, it can make you dizzy. But, even if he didn't touch any of them, he still didn't want them thrown away.

"Let me in! Arggh, let me in!!!!" A voice cried out just outside the Kazekage's office. It sounded like the person is being held by two guards, but still wanted to enter. Gaara just stared at the door, as if waiting of the next scenario. But, h immediately stood up when the door suddenly swung open, revealing an image of a person which Gaara was totally amazed. She…yeah, it's a girl…was there, approaching but seemed not to move in the young Kazekage's eyes. Her chestnut eyes fixed on his, and her lovely black hair flowed up to her waist. Her complexion was of all beauty, and her lips seemed to long for a taste of love (taste of love? Heehee) . He kept on staring as if everything wouldn't end…but it did! "AHHH!" It hit him! It was painful, yet he didn't feel any pain. His eyes still fixed upon this young woman who suddenly had appeared before him.

Her eyes showed anger now as she shouted on his face. "**Why?! Why didn't you even bother to reply on any of my love letters, huh?!!!!! Didn't you know that I put a lot of emotions on it?! Didn't you even realize that I might even worked hard just to write to you?! Didn't you even think that I might get hurt when you didn't read them?!!!!**" She might be shouting, but slowly, tears run down her face. He couldn't help it to see her cry. He felt that he should be blamed for her tears. He doesn't even know her, but he didn't want her crying.

"Kazekage sama?" She was surprised. He _was _surprised. He didn't even think he would do such a thing. Now, she was wrapped in his arms…in the respected Kazekage's arms. But still, she cried. "I'm sorry, Kazekage sama! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to punch you! I was carried away…I'm sorry. Gomen nasai…"

"No," He wasn't sure if its proper for him to say it…he wasn't used to say those words. Yet, he did say them. "I'm sorry. Gomen nasai…" The guards, who was about to take the girl out, was shocked to see the Kazekage act that way. They were frozen, standing by the doorway.

"Ahem." A familiar voice called out. She stood in front of them, with her four pigtails fixed perfectly on her head. "How's my little brother?"

The black haired girl released herself from the Kazekage's arms and tried to walk away, but Gaara held her in the arms. She was so full of butterflies in her stomach that she didn't actually know what to do. Just a while ago, she punched him, and now….and now…AND NOW WHAT?!!!!

"May….m-may I know your name?" He asked her, eyes fixed. Yes, he received lots of letters from her, but he didn't touch any, nor read the names.

At that moment, she had completely forgotten her whole identity. What is her name? Who is she? "My name…uh…my name…." She didn't know what to say! She didn't know what to do! So she, again, escaped from the kazekage's grips and walked out of the room. When she was almost out of sight, she then remembered who she was. "Hanako! My name is Hanako!"

She left. But he knew they'll meet again. Oh goodness!!!! On that small amount of time, it was as if Gaara had changed so much. What's going on? He doesn't know. Though, I know you know.

"So," Temari began, approaching her little brother. "What's going on? Are you in" She pointed the mark on Gaara's forehead. Ai. Love. He avoided her accusing eyes and went back on his seat. He stared on the pile of letters on his desk. He thought about the girl. He thought about Hanako. "Gaara!"

"No." He said simply. He didn't even know what he felt. He wanted to ask what being in love felt like. He wanted to ask what love really is. "I don't know."

"Ugh! My little brother is confused. Hmmn, I guess you really are growing up, Gaara." She grinned and left the room, "Gaara,"

"Hmmn?"

"She's pretty." And she left him with a blush on the face. What?!!! Gaara's blushing now?!


End file.
